William the Kid
William the Kid is the primary antagonist in SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal". His name is a spoof on Billy the Kid, since "Billy" is a direct nickname for "William." (When SPY Fox calls him "Billy," he angrily shouts "Don't ever call me Billy! It's William!") He operates the Nectar of the Goats corporation, and has an ongoing hate for dairy milk. He makes a cameo appearance in Putt-Putt Travels Through Time. He was voiced by John Patrick Lowrie. Evil plan Kid plans to eliminate the cows, frame them, and take over the dairy world. Description Kid is an anthropomorphic grey goat with a monocle, dark grey pants, a red tuxedo, and a yellow ascot tie. (Near the end of SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal", the latter gets caught in a door, allowing SPY Fox to track him down.) ''SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Prior to the game's start, William the Kid had already kidnapped all the world's cows and drained the factories of Amalagamated Moo Juice Inc of their milk as part of his five part plan (and eventually deplete the world's remaining milk reserves). He invented the Milky Weapon of Destruction with "none too fresh" dairy milk with the intention of flooding the US capital with the milk and framing the world's cows for the crime, putting an end to dairy milk and allow Nectar of the Goats to take over the entire dairy world with goat milk and goat by products. William the Kid had also kidnapped Mr. Udderly prior to the game's start, but while Udderly was held captive, he managed to steal the paper code that reveals how to shut down the Milky Weapon of Destruction while Kid wasn't looking, however Udderly had to eat it to avoid Kid knowing he had taken it. Kid and his goons then left Udderly to be eaten by piranhas. Later after SPY Fox infiltrates the N.O.G. headquarters, he overhears William the Kid giving Russian Blue the task of putting a diode, or key wallet he gives her for safe keeping or a piece of paper from his office he wants her to destroy (because it contains the location of the punch card written on it). After SPY Fox disarms the Milky Weapon of Destruction, Kid contacts SPY Fox and states he may have disarmed his weapon but that won't stop his plans. To prove his point, Kid floods the cow stables with milk, intending to drown the cows in it. As he leaves to his giant metallic getaway blimp, Kid gloats to SPY Fox he will never find the secret passageway to the stables, but the door slams shut on his ascot, forcing Kid to abandon it and giving SPY Fox a clue on where the passageway is. After SPY Fox saves the cows, Kid, on his blimp, states he has won for now, but he will be back to "milk the world" yet again. As he gets away, SPY Fox must use a nearby NOG truck to catch up to the blimp and use a ramp at the end of the road to propel himself all the way up to the blimp (and allow the player to play the bonus ending). In the bonus ending, SPY Fox changes the blimp's course on the pilot robot's navigation panel and activates the jet propelled chair that Kid is sitting in, allowing SPY Fox to launch Kid out of his blimp and into Evil Villain Jail, in which Kid is defeated. From a parachute, SPY Fox watches Kid painfully fall through the roof into the jail. Inside the jail, Kid shouts, "I will be back! No jail can hold William the Kid!" Putt-Putt Travels Through Time'' He is the Humongous cameo only to appear in the Telescope mini-game from the real game and not the demo. Gallery Large-2-640x350.jpg Willian the goat's defeat.png|Willian the Kid's defeat References Category:SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" Characters Category:SPY Fox Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Villains Category:Goats Category:Males Category:SPY Fox Villains Category:Putt-Putt Travels Through Time Characters Category:Suspects